Dreams
by ShiversTheNinja
Summary: Charlie has a problem now that he's crashing with Mac.


Charlie let out an unrestrained moan as he was pushed roughly up against the wall by Mac, who was pinning his wrists up by his head. Mac jutted his knee in between Charlie's legs, grinding against the rapidly hardening bulge in his pants.

"I had no idea you liked it rough, Charlie," Mac practically hissed into his ear. Charlie was incapable of saying anything, simply moaning again, and Mac grinned manically in response as he reached down with one hand and started undoing Charlie's jeans.

His quickly slid his hand past the waistband, because he could tell Charlie couldn't wait any longer. He started str-

For the umpteenth time since he'd been crashing at Mac's place, Charlie awoke with a start and a sticky mess in his pants. He sighed and turned to his right, looking at Mac sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, and thought _god dammit I'm so sorry_. This was happening nearly every goddamn night, and it just felt _wrong_. He was already taking advantage of Mac's generosity by staying there while he hid from the waitress – and now he was repeatedly having wet dreams about the guy while sharing a bed with him. It just seemed rude, somehow.

And it wasn't like he had any control over it, nor did he even understand it in the first place. He'd never really thought about Mac _like that_ before this, and he couldn't place what had triggered it. Not that it mattered. It was too late to stop it.

He breathed another sigh and rolled out of the bed, heading for the kitchen. He needed a drink. He tried to move quietly, not wanting to wake Mac up and explain what the fuck he was doing getting a beer at 4 in the morning.

He opened the fridge and grabbed the first bottle he saw, and just said "fuck it" and used the edge of the counter to open it because he couldn't be bothered to look for the bottle opener. Hopefully it didn't leave a mark. As if he wasn't being enough of an asshole already.

"Dude, you okay?"

Charlie nearly choked mid-chug. Mac had snuck up on him with his fucking ninja moves or something. (In reality, he was too distracted to notice Mac walking into the kitchen and making plenty of noise along the way.)

He wiped off his mouth and set the bottle on the counter next to the fridge, staring at it intently. "Uh, yeah, I'm cool."

Mac moved in closer, and put an arm up on the fridge to support himself as he leaned against it. Charlie tensed up and continued staring at the bottle in order to keep himself from looking at Mac's arm, which was fully exposed thanks to his sleeveless shirt and was looking noticeably muscular, like he had _actually_ been working out for once. Nope, he definitely wasn't checking out Mac's muscles out of the corner of his eye.

"You're clearly not cool, dude, what's going on?"

Charlie fidgeted nervously with the bottle. "Nothing. Just been having some weird dreams."

Mac chuckled, and, in a jovial tone, suggested "oh, wet dreams about me, _obviously_."

Charlie froze, and while his eyes were still glued squarely on the half-full beer bottle, his expression betrayed his emotions. He swallowed loudly.

Mac was taken aback by this reaction. "Wait, _really?_ I was kidding!"

Charlie shrunk and bit his lip, mumbling apologies that bled into each other and were barely even words as his grip on the bottle tightened.

"Woah, woah, dude, it's okay," Mac said, moving away from the fridge to gently grab Charlie's wrist with one hand and turn his head to face him with the other. Charlie immediately stopped his awkward babbling as soon as their eyes locked and Mac leaned in to kiss him. He was clearly just dreaming again so there was no need to apologize.

But something felt different about this dream. It was more... well, _real_. He could _feel_ Mac's hand caressing the back of his head, _feel_ his lips and tongue and... man, this was a _good_ dream.

Mac pulled away after a long, tender kiss, and Charlie kept his eyes shut.

"Charlie? What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Uh... why not?"

"'Cause then I'll wake up again."

Mac suppressed the urge to burst out laughing. "You're not asleep, dude."

Charlie slowly allowed his eyes to open and was shocked to discover he was, in fact, awake. "Oh."

"Yeah. Now, uh, if I understand correctly, you just woke up from a wet dream? So... how about we go hop in the shower and get you cleaned up?" Mac smirked.

Charlie blushed, still in disbelief. "Yeah... yeah, that sounds good."

His beer was forgotten as he allowed Mac to take him by the hand to the bathroom. They would be very late to the bar in the morning, and many questions would be asked. No answers would be given, just shared knowing glances and smiles between two very happy roommates.


End file.
